Slugs and Cursed Children
by Magical Muffin Ride
Summary: Sakura knew trying to save him would just bring more pain for the both of them. It was still a child though and she would not be able to refuse such a task no matter the cost. So she saved him and found herself a mother of sorts to this living curse. MultiSaku, witch au, found family themes. A collection of ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

A collection of ficlets and Drabbles tied together with a main plot. Featuring Sakura as a witch of life who bargained far too much and tried too hard. Also she eats slugs. And Gaaras is apparently the cutest monster baby according to Seltap on Tumblr.

(As always written on phone with little editing)

* * *

The barrels had been rolled out and the windows shuttered long before the rain reached down between the tree canopy. All that work reaped the reward of Sakura being able to sit under the overhang of her porch and watch the storm roll overhead. The thunder was of the calm summer sort and barely shook the house with each deep rumble and she couldn't even see the lightning flash above her. These types of storms were always her favorite and the best time to enjoy little pleasures in life. Specifically, a good roll of tobacco that someone has given as payment not too long ago.

The smoke from her pipe wafted out and mixed in with the heavy rain and the scent of woods and fungi surrounded her. There was certainly something mixed in with the tobacco; perhaps a few leaves from a plant fed blood? Once long ago she had seen such a plant and found it amazing how the roots sucked a wound dry. Now she could taste blood on her tongue and it left a pleasant twinge behind with each pull.

A river had started to cut into the loose loam of her yard and she could see the pale backs of slugs as the water washed over them. For some time she watched the slugs squirm ever deeper into the soil as the drug loosened her joints and made her mind hazy. Definitely not just tobacoo she had been given and perhaps she really shouldn't be finishing the bowl. Then again, Sakura found it difficult to care all that much considering how tired she was.

There was nothing one could gain by attacking her anyways nor did she hold anything of value to most people. Let a stranger come in this storm.

"Unless it's a scorpion", she said to the slugs, "I never enjoy those legs crawling over me."

A laugh at her own joke and another deep pull as the rain increased and wet her outstretched legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey look is an ulgy baby must be gaara. Also Sakura eats some slugs and does magic stuff.

 **Warnings for body horror concerning an infant. Not detailed but still a thing.**

* * *

There was so much that could go wrong with answering the door that late at night. More than a few times Sakura had opened the door to find her would-be death waiting for her and her night would be ruined. Sometimes even the entire week would be thrown into a mess as she patched up whatever damage had been done.

On the other hand it was just as likely to be someone begging for help. Those visits had become commonplace as the rumors of her skill spread in the area. Refusing them would mean refusing the blessings she had been given and that would mean death also. Her benefactor was always listening in to the woman.

So, Sakura opened the door to find a person standing there with blood up to the elbows and clutching even bloodier rags. The look on their face was that of grief and a haunted terror as she ushered them inside. The smell that followed was a familiar type of blood and she racked her brain to remember. Leading them to a chair, Sakura whispered reassures to them as she reached for the rags they clutched to see the damage. Instead, her fingers gripped something firm and she felt something move beneath them.

Her breath was stolen from her as she almost fell back from the shock. The stranger only gave a watery smile and held out the bundle with shaking hands.

"Please…"

Shaking off the suprise that had made her freeze, Sakura gently took the bundle from them and laid it on the table. As she peeled back the layers of blankets she only prayed it wasn't too late to save the child. Perhaps there was enough time to save them, she hoped as the last crusted layer was peeled away and she had to bit her tongue to keep from screaming.

A curse. It had to be an actual curse laid out in physical form; trickery from the fair folk playing with mortal wombs. The infant was little more than cracked and bleeding skin stretched out bones. It's eyes were glued shut from the dried mucus left from birth and it didn't even cry or make any sort of sound. The ears were long and grown to be tight across the scalp and the face was more beast than man. Even a tiny tail was curled up over their legs and stomach.

"…ripped from her stomach like a monster…"

Both of the tiny hands were tipped with thick claws. The implications of this child's birth became clear to Sakura and she swallowed back down the bile that rose up. There wasn't time to be sick if she wanted to actually do some good and save this life.

"I need you to go outside", she barked at the stranger who only stared dumbly, "find me the slugs that glow and bring as many as possible!"

A blink and the smile waned and became pained.

"Hurry! I can save him!"

"Oh…no", came the reply as the stranger stood, "no I brought it here to be rid of it."

"Bastard! It's a child!"

"A curse", was all they said and gave a choked laugh. Spitting curses at them, Sakura shoved them past and raced out the door. Stupid! Stupid to think they would actually be here to save the child! No, instead they were going to let her kill it and bring about the punishment from the curse-givers! Damn!

The ground was still damp from evening rains and Sakura tore up the turf like a madwoman. It didn't take long for her to find the fat little slugs with the pale glow. As if seeking food they crawled into her open fingers and she whispered a thanks to her benefactor. Then, without even pausing, she shoved an entire handful past her lips and swallowed. Down her throat she could feel them moving and she forced herself not to vomit them back up. Every little bit of magic would be needed for this-even a little waste would ruin it all.

By the time she stumbled back inside she could feel the raw magic already growing in her stomach. Dirt tumbled from her hands and mouth as she hurridely wiped herself clean and fetched a bucket of water. It almost sloshed out from her shaking hands as she set it on the table and she couldn't help but let out a shriek of anger.

The infant had ceased to move.

Dunking her hands into the water, Sakura started to murmur the hymns taught to her as a girl. As she lifted hands from the water a thin layer clung tight to the skin and shimmered in the candlelight. As her voice grew she started to clean the blood and afterbirth from the child. Without the filth she noticed his skin was scaled a pale gold with dark flesh in the cracks. Nothing about it seemed familiar to her though and she reminded herself to search for answers later. For now, it was the difficult part coming up. Mending humans was already difficult if you wanted them to be healthy, but what this child was made up from far exceeded her knowledge. There just wasn't enough human in them to draw from to heal.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered to the tiny little child, "I don't know if I can save you."

She felt tears running down her cheek and the magic in them carving into her skin. The amount she had eaten had to be used up soon before she combusted from the inside-out. Discarding the dirtied water, she coated her hands once more and laid them over the bony chest. With one final call for hope and guidance, Sakura started to mend.

To harden soft skin into scale and layer it over bleeding flesh until it became whole. To force the lungs to take in air and push it out before they burst. The heart, no larger than her eye, was strengthened by the magic until it started to beat again.

For Sakura the strain was great on her human frame and the stolen magic made blood rise under her skin and tiny capillaries burst and spread. She crumpled where she stood and screamed from the residual pain that struck her down. Each nerve in her body spasmed as the last remaining magic poured out in tears and sweat until she was drained and laying prone on the floor.

For how long she laid there she could not know. When her eyes opened next however, she noticed the sun had lit up the room and warmed her. For a moment she was disoriented and wondered what had woke her before another shrill cry echoed in the cabin. Pushing herself up, Sakura used the table to haul herself up and saw the fruits of her labor.

There, on the table, the baby weakly grasped at air and continued to blindly cry out. They quieted when Sakura leaned over them and pulled them into a light embrace. Their skin glittered in the sunlight and it took her several minutes to see the cause. Gold dust. A fine sprinkling of gold dust over them and the table.

"Oh", Sakura whispered, "you're from one of those types."

Lifting up the infant, she let them rest against her shoulder and fussed over them until they quieted once more.

"Well, we still have more work to do to keep you alive it seems. For now though, let's focus on seeing what you can eat. At least you already have teeth…"

* * *

Caring for an infant was a new experience that Sakura had hoped never to have. At least this baby didn't need to breastfeed (those teeth were like needles) and already seemed to be content to just sleep away the day until it was time to eat. Or when he needed to be changed. Turns out an all-meat diet smelled terrible coming out.

Otherwise he was a very quiet weight tied against her chest as she went about her day. The idea of a name kept coming up and she had yet to settle on something that seemed fitting. For a few days she was content to leave him unnamed until a family could take him in, but that idea seemed very unlikely. Finally she settled on a name that was fitting if a little cruel. It was the taken name of some nasty spirit or something she had heard about once-perhaps this child could redeem it.

Garra didn't seem to too interested though when she told him. All he cared about was blindly searching for his dinner as she sliced it up for him. At first she was terrfied that his eyes were useless-but a quick look at them revealed they were just sealed like a kittens. Good. He had enough trouble already and she was already nearing a halfway point with his healing. At least he seemed to be growing stronger-that tail of his would wrap around her waist like a vice when she carried him. It was cute almost.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura ponders on exactly what the hell she got herself into

* * *

Often times Sakura would rack her brain to remember how her own mother would go about helping her. She could remember a few times where Mebuki had let Sakura burn or cut herself to teach her wariness in life. To know how she could be hurt and prevent it. Now Sakura tried to draw from those memories to figure out how to deal with her own not-son.

She loved the boy more than anything she had and already her heart ached for him. To be kept between human and fair folk was cruelty at it's finest and she could see how it had taken its toll. Sakura had few visitors, both fair and mudane, yet he would be kept away from both like a beast. No matter what love she gave him she knew it was never enough. Already her child had set his eyes upon something that would always be kept from him.

A little human his age was his sole escape and only connection to his youth. Sakura had watched him clumsily hide from the child and tease her with thrown voices and little gifts of twigs and petals. The human adored her secret playmate and responded with peals of laughter and gifts of her own. Candy, comics, things that Gaara kept under his bed and away from Sakura.

It was a kindness now, but time continued to pass and the little child would grow and leave him behind. Watching him play now only reminded Sakura of this fact and she prayed she could give him enough love to keep him kind.

She was never going to be a perfect mother to this child and knew that. She had no concept of the world he found himself kept in and how he was alone in his likeness. The was never keeping her from going back into the arms of other humans and even a few fair folk would take her in. Sakura had even taken lovers from both planes in her years after all. What did she know of being alone and unwanted? What could she give to make him happy enough to thrive?

Nothing. She was never going to be a good mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Young man do your chores the right way (also Naruto shows up)

* * *

With each second Gaaras anticipation swelled like the tide and he could barely keep himself seated on the branch. Already he was leaning over the edge watching with his tail curled around the wood and keeping his butt in his seat. His claws scored the wood in his nervousness as he watched and waited for Naruto to wake up from her nap.

Years and years of watching this very scene had enabled him to almost perfectly time her sleep. This time though he was starting to wonder why she had stayed under so long and-oh! Oh! She was waking up now and stretching out her bird-thin legs as leaves tumbled from her hair. His hands stilled as he held his breath waiting for her to open her eyes and touch her face. When she did finally brush fingers over the gold dusting over her cheeks, Naruto gave a laugh and hopped up from her seat among the roots. Wildly she looked around for him, but pratice and skill kept him hidden among the leaves.

Soon she gave up the game and she was gone again like the wind. Gaara suddenly wondered if she ever told anyone about waking up with gold over her skin. Perhaps Naruto kept it a secret from everyone; much like he kept this hidden from Sakura. If she knew what he had been doing he would be dead or at the very least barred from leaving the yard ever again. A lifetime of being stuck tending the garden and feeding the slugs seemed very close to hell for him.

Climbing down the tree and leaping from the lowest branch, Gaara took a moment to brush the leaves from his hair before heading back home. It wasn't terribly far back to the cottage at least and not much time had seemed to pass. Perhaps Sakura didn't even notice he had sneaked off instead of giving the slugs their dinner. Grabbing the bucket from where he had hidden it he picked up the pace until he could see the dark overgrown cottage he called home.

Carefully opening the fence to keep the hinges from screeching he slipped past and headed around to the back. Her instructions were to carefully section off the cabbage leaves and scraps between the slugs, but instead he just dumped it in one lump.

Why would slugs even care after all?

The last step was drenching the entire pile with a cupful of mead and then he was done finally


	5. Chapter 5

woah huge thanks to everyone who followed/faved! And a bigger thanks to my two reviewers! Y'all fantastic!

Quick note: since these chapters jump around so much I'm going to start adding Gaaras age to each chapter to keep it easier. Also, this chapter is short but I've got two larger ones being worked on. One to further set up the story and another to showcase Sakuras bad taste in lovers. Seriously. It isn't that great.

 **Gaara is still so young—only two**

"I wasn't much older that you were when it happened. I was playing outside after the rain and found a giant toad trying to eat a slug."

Sakura paused in her story as thunder boomed and shook the walls around Gaara and her. The child didn't balk though and only curled up closer around his caretaker with his tail as a makeshift pillow under his head. Adjusting the blankets around the both of them she continued,

"Both of them were huge—longer then my arms, but I thought the slug was too pretty to be eaten."

"Did you kill the toad?"

With a snort she shook her head, "No, I just kicked him off and he rolled down the hill croaking. I felt bad for the slug though because it was dirty so I picked it up and held it."

"Was it slimy?"

"The slimest slug you'd ever seen," she said with a laugh, "but I carried it home and gave it a nice bath in the sink until all the dirt was gone. Do you know what happened then?"

"It bit you", he shrieked before falling into giggles, "it bit off your toes!"

"Silly, I still have all my toes! And no, it didn't bite me! It talked to me like I'm talking now!"

Another flash casting harsh shadows of bottles and tools. Another boom shaking their bed. She fell into silence as he clumsily counted the seconds until more thunder rolled over them.

"She said, 'thank you child for caring for me and saving me from that fool toad. Give me a hair and I shall repay you in time.' So I got some scissors and ended up chopping off my whole ponytail and giving it over. Then guess what?"

"You ate her!"

" **No**! I can't eat Tsundae! That's bad!"

The child only grumbled and clambered into a better spot with his head on her stomach. Her hand laid atop his head and she scratched at the scalp until he settled into a contented rumble.

"She left me then and melted away into slugs no bigger the raindrops and down the drain she went. I was so sad too to see her gone and when my mother came home she refused to believe me and scolded me for cutting my hair."

"But didn't Tsundae make you eat slugs?'

"No. Not then and not ever, because that was all my choices to make. Instead I let myself forget my lady and then promise she gave me that day. I grew up and told myself to give up on all that silly stuff."

"Why", he asked with bright eyes shining in the dark, "why is it silly?"

"Because if we don't see it we don't try and believe in it. Oh, but Tsundae did keep her promise to me of course after so many years."

"Is that—is that when she made you eat the slugs?"

"Gaara she never made me do anything like that", she admonished him, "she gave me power and I serve her for it. That's all it is."

Like many children Gaara didn't seem to care much for her logic and only started to lazily talk about it was funny when she ate the slugs and how they wriggled. As she listened Sakura stared into the dark room and thought more again about how her life had grown into such a odd tale to tell. Her arms pulled the boy tighter against her as she thought of urns filled with the ash of unknown bones. How her mother stood there without even a tear as people planted a tree in her faux memory. At the time Sakura felt herself hurt by the lack of emotion Mebuki had shown.

Then she watched the woman scream herself hoarse as she mourned privately. Staying back and keeping hidden was a fresh kind of hell as her mother fell apart with grief. As the last bit of her old life was planted along with that tree. All because of that selfish desire to fix a boy just so he would love her back.

Ugh, fourty years later and she still let herself get worked up over past mistakes. At least now Gaara was fast asleep and she could let the tears run down her face in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short one because I'm working on the longer ones. Here's a little peek into cute interaction and some not cute backstory.**

* * *

At around six years old Gaara started taking an interest in what he wore. Before it had been only smocks and sack dresses with clumsy stitches that Sakura had made. They were all ulgy if she was being honest, but considering he enjoyed climbing and running amok they never lasted long enough to look nice. She never thought for him to actually care what he wore and for so long he never did. It was only during fall when she was pulling out the heavy quilts to air out that he saw It.

'It' being a dress that she had both loved and loathed ever since it had been presented to her. It was a guazy affair with thin layers of spidersilk laid over one another to provide a semblance of modesty and a decoration of stitching so fine the knots were unseen. It must've caught the light just so for Gaara to have noticed it and instantly he was begging Sakura to show him. So, dropping the quilts onto the table, she pulled out the dress.

In the light it shifted through all the colors of a sunset and the child watched it with a sense of awe. It really was a beautiful dress and for a moment she was sorely tempted to see if it still fit. It would probably since it was enchanted and all that excessive fanciness. Gaara must've sensed her desire as he asked,

"Do you ever wear it?"

"Not anymore", she answered and couldn't help but smile, "I've only ever wore it a few times."

"Where did you get it?"

"A—", and here she paused trying to think up a good term to use, "a very close friend."

Friend was the worst term to use to describe him, but she didn't feel like explaining what 'lover' meant in the terms of a relationship to a child. The smile she had fell as she reminded herself of the situation at hand and put the dress back into the cupboard to collect more dust. Just as it deserved. Gaara didn't seem to approve however as he gave a sigh and watched the dress shimmer one last time before the doors closed.

"Sak?", he asked and the use of her nickname brought her smile back, "can I have a dress like that?"

"Weeeellll—maybe when you get a bit older and don't ruin your clothes everytime it rains. Then we'll see about something like it. Now, let's get this quilts aired out."

"What was that dress for", he asked as he struggled to carry the quilt, "was it for a wedding?"

"I thought it was, but it turns out he bought it for my death."

Gaara almost let the blanket slip from his claws as he spun to look at her in suprise. The look of shock in his large eyes and how his mouth hung made her laugh and he blurted,

"What a shithead!"

"He really was."

* * *

before anyone asks gaara wears dresses because he got a big ol tail and Sakura isn't good at sewing


	7. Chapter 7

**one of the 'long' chapters I've been working on to build up background on a few things. I haven't been too good lately with writing and I hope this chapter is enjoyable! I think it will be. Also pardon any mistakes it's difficult to upload from mobile.**

 **This chapter was going to end on a sour jote but I changed some stuff around to be calm.**

 **Also! If you want to see a certain character show up please let me know. I have most of yhem worked out and it'll be fun to see what people want to read! Feel free to request too!**

* * *

Sakura would admit that living like a hermit really wasn't her favorite part of being a witch. It was actually really annoying but at least kept her safe from prying eyes and vengeful exes. Also the non-vengeful exes because sometimes those seemed to be worse. It was nice to be cozyed up nice and safe in a tiny little cabin. It was just she really wanted her sugar fix and the cheap chocolate bars had finally been ate. All hundred of them and she couldn't even blame Gaara for it.

It was time, once again, to bike the hour trip to the little gas station and resupply for everything. Ingredients for soap, chocolate, bike parts, all of that stuff that didn't grow on trees. The only problem was she couldn't swaddle up Gaara anymore to hide him-the little butthead had the audacity to grow a foot since then. Also he was going through the stage where clothes would be torn off for no good reason. Naked babies were fine in the woods, but not in a gas station. Especially weird demonic-ish babies.

That wasn't a good enough reason not to go though. Sakura really needed those supplies and perhaps Gaara would be fine for the two hours. Heck, she could really push it and be back even sooner than that! If she fed and put him down for a nap…yes. Yes that would work out perfectly.

The next clear day she gave him an extra helping of raw vension and he passed out with no trouble. Taking care to hide anything truly dangerous, she tucked him in and snuck out. Pulling the bike out from the shed Sakura swung one leg over and kicked off down the trail. One of the nice things about devouring untold amounts of magic slugs-the residual magic made for strong muscles. With her legs pumping she could almost rival a horse with her speed. Maybe a horse with a limp, but she still felt it was impressive.

The trees parted and Sakura left the trail for the dirt road that crossed alongside her property. The terrain here was much smoother and she let her legs slow a bit to conserve energy. On her right were the thick woods of home and on her left laid overgrown fields choked with flowering weeds. It had been her first few years here that the field had been sown and harvested, but now they were left to rot and regrow until they found use once again. Sakura could remember when she would come out with tonics and charms for the farmers to buy. There would always be accidents too, both from tools and sun, that she would heal and care for. Despite how she kept her skills from showing and only healed with mudane means the farmers always remained wary. Not that she could blame them in the end.

Sakura missed the conversation and the touch of others. Gaara was still so young and didn't offer much conversation.

The road dipped down into a curl and she paused at it's crest. This part of her trip was always her absolute favorite after all and it needed to be savored. Readjusting herself on the seat, Sakura pushed off with both feet and let the motion carry her forward. It didn't take her long to pick up speed and like a child she let her legs stick out and she laughed. Dust and small rocks bounced off her skin as she speed up ever faster and when the turn came she barely kept on the road. By now she was shrieking with laughter and feeling like she was only twenty again and free. The final turnpin curve was coming up and she leaned forward with a wide grin.

Gravity pulled at her body as the bike leaned dangerously and she felt a pebble bounce off of her temple. Sakura started to right herself just as she spied the man standing in the road. Before she could even register what was happening her feet slammed the pedals back and the bike twisted under her and skidded over the dirt. It was quite a distance before she came from a stop and it left a sizable scar behind her. Only a foot away from the man now.

Finally, her brain caught up and she managed a weak 'hello' to the stranger. The man returned the same, though he did seem a bit shaken by the near-death. He had the build of a scarecrow she noticed and the loose clothes that seemed right from a second-hand shop. For minutes they stared at each other before Sakura found her tongue and said,

"This is private property-not for camping."

"So then," came his _reply_ muffled behind a scarf, "why are you here?"

His tone was lilting and carried the distinct edge of mockery. For a moment Sakura felt anger tingle in the bottom of her gut and she tamped it down. Adjusting herself better on the bike she forced on a pleasant smile and gripped the handlebars so tight her knuckles turned white. The man noticed and his eyes flickered to them before returning to her eyes.

"I own property here", she explained, "and I don't have any neighbors."

"Ah-well now you do. I own the old Hatake house now."

Sakura blinked and tried to remember what she knew about that family name. Was that the one where the house burned down mysteriously? Or was the one who had that odd spirit problem they bothered her about? Wait-no it was that old man who went and offed himself for some reason. She remembered hearing about that from the woman who used to buy mushrooms from her. So now someone else had moved into a house that was way too close for comfort for Sakura. Shit. Double shit because she realized she had been silent for too long trying to remember faces. The man just continued to watch her with vague interest, but she caught his eyes looking at the two-inch deep ditch she had made from stopping. He didn't look very impressed.

They stared at each other for another minute.

"Goodbye", Sakura finally said and threw herself into pedaling away as a reasonable speed. Not too fast of course since that would make him _more_ interested. Just enough speed that she could get away and try not to focus on the situation (as stupid as it was). Go figure she couldn't even handle a simple conversation-she wasn't that much of a hermit! Besides, she had Gaara to talk too on a day-to-day basis and while he was still young he was rather chatty at times. There were the others too that came to her for help, but perhaps those didn't count since she was never overly familiar with them.

Ack. She really was starting to become some old hag that laughed at nothing and screamed at birds. Not even talking birds either just regular birds doing bird things and this metaphor was slipping away from her. Throwing herself back into picking up speed she went through a list of what she needed from the store. Chocolate, beer for slugs, sugar, maybe some cigarettes because now she was having stress cravings. Perhaps a nice children's magazine if they had one for Gaara. The little butt needed to learn to read soon enough.

Nothing else showed up on her path and she reached the highway with ease. Turning onto the pavement and crossing the sleepy road she pedaled right into the convince's store lot and breathed a sigh of relief. Every single time she made this trip she was expecting to see the store shuttered and empty. The fear of losing it was silly, but Sakura felt grounded knowing it was always there when she needed it. For chocolate mostly.

The door jingled when she went inside and the unfamiliar face at the register welcomed her with a smile. Giving a quick one in return she grabbed a basket and started with the essentials. Sugar was so much cheaper now! Oh, and she didn't recognize any of the beer labels but found some that should be a hit with the slugs. The next thing in the list was picking out a new brand of chocolate since apparently her favorite was no longer made. As she flipped through the colorful labels she heard a sharp noise that made her heart stop.

A child had entered the store.

Panic fueled her quick movements as she stood and whipped around because if Gaara somehow managed to follow her she was _fucked_. The child luckily came right to her towards the candy and Sakura was never so happy to see blonde hair in her entire life. The child wasn't much older than Gaara she assumed and had legs like a colt. They didn't take notice of her as they snatched a bag of gummies off the shelf and rushed back to the open arms of the woman that had followed after. The woman gave Sakura a bright smile and she gave a weak one in return.

After that Sakura didn't dawdle and just grabbed several cases of chocolate bars and the rest of her purchases. Carefully balancing the large load in her arms she set them down on the counter and gave a strained smile to the befuddled cashier. They only slipped back into a passive 'meh' and started to scan everything up. Thank the sages.

"A fan of chocolate?"

The familar voice sent a surge of aggravation down her spine and she turned to face the man from the road. The paper mouth cover he wore and his placid expression made it difficult to read him, but Sakura could feel the teasing I'm his voice. She also noticed that he had a firm grip on the blonde child's shirt and was doing a fine job of keeping them in check.

"Yes", she answered and hoped he just ignore her.

Of course. Of course her new neighbors were a nice married couple with a kid. Kids had to be the worst things to hide from—lucky little things that could find almost anything. She couldn't really think of anything to keep them out either without hurting the little thing. Worse yet was how tempting a child was to the type of creatures that paid her visits. It would only take a search party to ruin her nice hermit lifestyle and she prayed the parents would keep a watchful eye on them. Also she prayed the cashier would hurry the hell up already so she could leave.

She felt the woman approach from behind and heard the couple talk to each other the lack of variety in the store. Shifting from one foot to the other Sakura argued with herself on wether she should put some of the chocolate back to speed things up or just wait it out. She noticed the conversation had taken a pause and was thankful for a moment before,

"Oh that reminds me", came the man's lazy voice, "Rin, this is the lady that almost ran me over."

Sakura felt another fiber of patience snap and she forced herself to stay casual as she turned with a smile. The man didn't seem to interested in her reaction; likely he just pointed her out like one does a odd bird. The woman did have the decency to look a bit shamed and the purple discolorations on her cheeks darkened. With a small smack to her partners shoulder she gave Sakura an apologetic smile.

"You should've just hit him", Rin said with a laugh, "maybe he'll learn not to stand in roads."

"The road is public property", he chimed in, "I was only enjoying it as allowed by law."

"I don't think the law covers an idiot just standing there!"

"I was looking for property lines—my fathers markings were still there."

Ah, that little comment confirmed what Sakura had suspected of the man; it seemed she was stuck with them. Part of her seethed at the idea of having people so close to her house and all the secrets she kept. Another larger part of her then chimed in to call her a bitter old hag and that maybe talking to someone would do her some good. After all, when was the last time she talked to anyone that wasn't Gaara or a patient? The other witches under the sages didn't count in the end. Perhaps this would do her some good. The farmers had always been wary, but people had less fear these days so maybe she could find company.

The thought was nice and she let it simmer in her mind for the time being. Until reality would set in and make a mess of everything of course. Still, perhaps she could just enjoy herself for once and pretend she was nothing more than a simple person. With a smile, this one true, she held out a hand towards the couple,

"I'm really sorry about almost hitting you", she lied, "my name is Sakura by the way."

"My name is Rin and this is Kakashi", the woman replied and happily shook hands, "I really didn't think anyone lived out that far."

"Ah—I haven't lived there long really. I actually just prefer to stay out here every other weekend."

A blond blur caught Sakuras eye as the child from before clambered for Rins attention and asked for the pack of gummies they had. Rin agreed, but turned the child towards Sakura and instructed them to introduce themselves. There was no shyness in the bright smile they gave and Sakura felt her heart warm at the cute face.

"This is Kakashi and Rin", the child nearly bellowed, "she has one boob!"

It took years of experience of 'not looking' to keep Sakuras eyes from drifting to her chest. Rin didn't seem to mind much though and burst into laughter at the statement. Lifting up the child, she set them on her hip and kissed their forehead.

"No, we talked about this. I mean tell her _your name_."

"I'm Naruto", the child said with much less enjoyment, "why you getting so much chocolate?"

"Naruto", Kakashi chided, "that's like asking why you eat so many noodles."

Naruto only blew a raspberry and wiggled out of Rins hold to run off again down another row. They really were adorable and it made Sakura think of Gaara waiting for her back home. Which, honestly, she really had to start hurrying before he got into much. Paying the godly sum of her supplies and chocolate bars, she gathered up the bags and bid goodbye to her new neighbors.

"Would you like us to drive you up there?", Rin asked and Sakura considered it for a few seconds before declining.

She wanted neighbors—she didn't need anything more.

* * *

Gaara was in the garden digging up slugs when she came back. He screeched when he saw her pedal up and threw down the slugs to run and hug her legs. He was so happy to see her back that she couldn't even understand what he was saying at this point. Still, she nodded and kissed his head as she carried the bags in and he dragged extra one behind him. Inside she set to work putting up everything and asked him,

"Were you digging up slugs for dinner again?"

"Nah", he replied and followed with, "I like wiggles."

"They are a good quality in a slug."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been harder to write, but I really wanted to update with this next part. It's important story-wise and needed to be added before others. Even though this story is non-linear there still needs to be some sense. Or something. (Also before people ask about Gaaras age and being allowed to run wild I nrvne said Sakura was the best parent)

 **Gaara is about six or so.**

* * *

There had never been a moment when Sakura had verbally gave permission for Gaara to have free rein of the woods. Instead he noticed she would grow more lax about the times he came home and how far he would go. As the months passed he would press his luck until finally he came home at sunset and she only ushered him to wash his hands for dinner. After that, he stop hesitating at the gate and just barreled through like a deer.

His thick claws adorning both hand and foot let him Excel at climbing the trees that shadowed their tiny cottage. Gaara couldn't remember the first time he had climbed into the moss branches, but by now it was second nature to shimmy up the trunk and crawl amongst the leaves like a squirrel. For so long it was the only freedom he was comfortable taking before he grew brave enough to venture further out. Each day he pushed himself to go further into the woods along the deer paths. Further between the trees until he pushed above the canopy and saw the land spread out before him.

It had been beautiful to see the forest cut off and the land flattened and spread over the hills. Gaara spent hours up there that first day just taking in the view and wondering what else was hidden like their house was. The picture books and stories Sakura had told gave him a glimpse of what there could be, but fear always kept him tempered. Slowly he pushed until finally he couldn't even see the footsteps Sakura left behind on her daily inspections of the property.

Like a cat he bounded in the woods using his arms to clamber up and over any obstacles. It was much easier now to walk upright ever since Sakura had 'fixed' his body again. Gaara hated when she would have to do that; the pain stayed in him for days and he would always feel like his body had been broken and put together wrong. She had said he needed it though or else he would crumble apart like clay. So, he let her do it even if it was terrible.

At least his tail was still strong enough to support him as he swung from branches and scared birds out from their nests.

From his vantage point he would watch people made their way to his home. Some strode forward with confidence and each one seemed to have a different look about them. Most looked human to his eyes, but there were always a few that only aped the appearance of a mortal. Those made Gaara uncomfortable and he was happy when they didn't stay long. Even better when those few who saw him only ignored his presence. It was nice to be seen sometimes, yet he was never fond of being oogled at like a beast.

Gaara did wish he could actually talk to a few of them though. Especially the nice ones who came for healing and left good gifts behind. He wondered if they would give him a gift if they saw him.

-  
The best time to climb trees was when the skies were clear and the wood was dry. Dusk was also a good time to do it as the animals were quieter as the day changed over to night. The tree he had found today was a good one for climbing—thick trunk and numerous tangled branches. The leaves smelt good too when crushed up and Gaara was doing just that when he saw That. A glimpse of gold under his tree and the sound of a echoing laugh that made his jaw clench.

Setting aside the leaves he hunkered down and scooted across the branch until he could see That under the tree kicking up dead leaves.

A human. A human child and for a moment he was awed by how small and tiny she was. Were human children really that small? He had always thought them to be bigger than he was and here this one was smaller than him! Was it a baby human? Did they get big really fast? He needed to ask Sakura when she got home, but he worried that she would punish him for being so far from home. Then the child laughed again and Gaara thought that it really didn't matter if he ever learned the answer. After all, Sakura had once said learning from watching was the best way to remember.

So he watched. The limb did creak as he hugged his body tight to the wood with his tail securing the grip. Shifting ever so carefully he let himself cling almost upside-down to get a better view of the ground underneath. Unfortunely, his skewed perspective made it difficult to see much more than a limbs and a wild mess of gold hair. It was enough to make him interested though and he couldn't help but feel inspired by the hair color that was so similar to the soft gold he made for fun. A simple idea came to him and he debated it for a few seconds before deciding that it'll be fine. He was well hidden. It'll be fine!

The piece of bark he pulled off tasted terrible on his lips and he fought the urge to spit out. Tightening his grip, the boy closed his eyes and concerted on the soft wood clenched between his teeth. The dirt and grime sprinkled over his tongue as the bark shifted and shook. A few seconds later it settled and he pulled it from his mouth to check on how well it had turned.

In the shadow of his hand the gold nugget gleamed almost like fire and he preened in pride. Sakura would he so proud when he told her! Dust was one thing—but this was completely changing just plain wood to gold! So far he had only been able to do that with rocks!

Grinning at his own talents, Gaara glanced down to make sure Naruto was still in the same spot before he tossed the nugget into the brush. The leaves rustled as it shot into them and he was pleased when Naruto whipped her head towards the bush. She hestitated for a few minutes before bounding into the shrubbery like a fox after a rabbit. When she squealed in delight he bit his lip to keep from bursting out into laughter at her joy. The girl clambered out of the bush and the little gold piece glinted in the sun as she turned it every which way to see it shine.

The iron grip of his tail loosened on the branch and for a moment it was almost painful how much he wanted to jump down. Maybe she wouldn't scream if he gave her more gold and then they could play. Sakura wouldn't know either—he could keep secrets really well according the to yam man. All Gaara would have to do was let go and drop down onto the leaves. Speak to her to let her know she wasn't a monster. Then maybe they play and talk and be friends like he was with Sakura and the good slugs.

A twig snapped away from them and he instinctively scrambled to tighten his grip. The girl didn't seem to be surprised by the noise and actually called out a name before racing off out of view. Watching her leave made Gaara give a small whine as he twisted every which way to see her again. It was pointless though and he could only hear her talking excitedly to the unseen stranger. It was difficult to understand most of what was said, but he heard one word repeated enough as the two left. He knew it was her name and found himself thrilled at knowing it.

Naruto. It was a weird name and took longer to say than his. It was like Sakuras actually and as he waited for the footsteps to fade he whispered the name over and over to remember it. Naruto was in his forest. Naruto liked his gift. Naruto was maybe-could possibly be-

The only sounds now were birds picking up their songs and Gaara let himself fall from the tree and landed in a crouch. Shaking off the leaves from his body, he took off in a galloping run over the ground trying not to shout out from happiness. He would come back again! With more gold stuff! And Sakura was teaching him letters so he could write to Naruto! She wasn't allowed to see him, but that didn't matter! Like Sakura he would talk through words like she did with her friends!

By now he was far enough that he stopped trying to be quiet. It didn't matter because he was going to make a friend!

* * *

Back home, Sakura finished tying up a packet of lemongrass for the bed when she caught an odd racket. Moving towards the open doors she paused to listen before she recongnized the off-key singing of Gaara. Smiling indulgently, she tossed the packet aside and wiped her hands off onto her apron.

It wasn't often that Sakura would hear him sing anymore. The boy must've found a new animal or something to make him this thrilled.

"Good", she said to herself, "he needs something to smile about."

* * *

lemongrass is goodnfor warding away fleas. also writing this made me remember my mother letting me run unwatched when I was just five lmao


	9. Chapter 9

Wasn't sure if this chapter worked out well, but I figured it's nice to just read letters. These are probably too advanced for six year olds to write but! It's easier to read! (kinda) Theres also a few other plot points sprinkled in. Giant sprinkles. Easy to see. Good times. Also, at the end are a few more chapters coming up. Yay.

 **Gaara is still young. Just a child.**

* * *

I am Gaara and I live here in woods with Sakura. She gets mad if I call her my mother but I like to make her mad it is funny. Are you Naruto? You live in the woods? I like your hair because it is yellow and I make yellow gold and it is fun. It tastes bad sometimes and dust makes me sneeze. I make more dust when I do that.

I have a bad face so you can't see me. But want to be friends?

I make lots gold.

* * *

You have bad writing I can't read it! But I saw the gold and you made the gold? I liked it a lot and bit it and lost my tooth! I put the tooth in here for you do you give gold like the tooth fairy? I don't live in the woods but Rin lets me play and she is my big sister and Kakashi is my brother and hes dumb. One time I called him bakashi but he yelled and then had a stress hurt Rin said it wasn't my fault! He doesn't like the woods here and Rin said there was a bad thing before and it is gone now.

I didn't tell her about you because Kakashi will say you are the bad thing. You better not be. I want a friend! So you can have my tooth because if you out it under your pillow you get money!

Write bigger next time!

* * *

Write big is hard no more paper. I like tooth here is gold. I am good boy Sakura said so. Bye.

* * *

I left you paper! I took it from Kakashi because he writes a lot when he is home so write me letters! Also I will give all my teeth to you because Kakashi said fairies aren't real so I don't get money anymore but I have gold now!

My momma used to give me a dime! I left one for you! Do you have a mask? If you do wear it and I'll show you Rin but not Kakashi masks scare him. He is a weanie. But I like when he helps me write good. He says I'm above my age level!

* * *

I made the dime gold. You take it back. I like the paper with the dogs on it. I have a book with dogs and I read it to Sakura and she said good job. And gave me candy! I like the candy she has. There is a piece here.

I have a bad body so I can't wear a mask. Sakura says my body was made bad but she fixed it. I don't think she did because I'm ulgy and people look mean at me. I like the woman with blue hair she pets my head and tells me stuff but Sakura says don't listen to her. The pumpkin man outside says I'm very ulgy for anything but Sakura yelled at him to go away and stop eating slugs.

* * *

A fat toad sat on your letter but said sorry and hopped off! I asked Rin what to do if you're ulgy and she said no one is ulgy so you not ulgy! If you scared to show me it's okay you can just write letters! I like the gold dust you leave I rub your letters over my face and I'm shiny! I like being shiny!

I want to say hi so I'm going to wait here for you! Just so you can say hi!

* * *

The forest was a harmony of sounds under the bright sun and covered the whispers between the two children. Naruto covered her eyes with locked fingers as she talked to her new friend for hours. She liked his voice even if he spoke so quietly to her about feeding slugs and witches brew. He brought her more gold in the forms of animal bones clumsily cleaned and formed for her. She in return gave him stories from books and the radio until his head buzzed with fantastical ideas of what he was missing.

The conversation between them soon came to a lull as Naruto drifted off to sleep in the warm sun. Gaara watched her breaths slow as her hands slipped from her now closed eyes. He stared at her and took in everything about her in silence. A new feeling started to curl up deep in his belly and it made him feel—

 _Angry_.

Never had the child felt such envy for another's body. He could already see his new friend growing up into a woman like Sakura. A woman who would be loved and cared for by so many. Never would she have to hide. Never would she be talked about as an animal. As a mistake.

For a moment he hated Naruto. He wanted to hurt her and then maybe no one would like her then.

She wouldn't like him then. She wouldn't want to be his friend anymore and did he really want that? To be alone again?

Guilt cooled the fire inside him and made him feel sick. Without wasting another moment he left their little clearing and ran until he had reached his home and all the comforts within. There, Sakura held him as he wept and she whispered into his ear that she loved him.

Outside, the pumpkin man was surprised at how things were turning out. He loved this new development in his little 'show' and couldn't wait to see how it turned out. Something to mirror his own episodes? Perhaps another plot point would be carried out instead? Oh, oh, he really hoped that whatever happened he could watch it unfold. Perhaps he should take more of an effort in pushing the little curse to the right path.

Before he just wanted a door opened. Now?

Now he wanted to see _drama_.

* * *

Future chapters include:

Sakuras past and when she made the pact.

Sakuras terrible dating past flies up and makes her regret everything. Also road trip with a snake.

Konan. Best toad witch. Another road trip.

Any others? I dunno? Request anything y'all.


	10. Chapter 10

wow it's been a bit sorry folks life got weird

I do have the finished chapter in the next part done and we all get to witness the mess that is Sakura's love life. Wow. It's rough. Only date humans y'all.

(especially don't date possessive birds)

As always this is written on the phone so pardon the formatting.

* * *

Gaara was getting better each day with climbing up trees. His usually cumbersome claws could find the smallest of handholds and that tail of his made him nimble as a squirrel. At the age of six he was already a master of scaling up any tree that could hold his weight and was brave enough to leap from one to the other. Soon his favorite chore became collecting soft underlying barks and sun-kissed leaves from above the canopy. Sakura watched him from the ground and caught the ingredients that he tossed down.

Often times he would throw himself and she easily caught him.

Another time he had climbed a dead and rotting oak and presented her with a slab of heartoak he had dug out. Later that day she taught him the basics of whittling as she worked to fashion herself a new pipe. Smoking was a habit she had picked up early in life from her mentor and lately she had been terrible about it. Stress seemed to be building up as the years went on and so many things were changing. The sages had never been overtly favorable of one another, but the outright hostility between them was vexing. The slugs whispered in Sakura's ears of growing strife and she felt herself grow weary.

She wasn't frightened for herself. She could hold her own ground easily if the time came for it. Even the other witches under the Toad and Snake weren't above her level overall. So what if they could perform a few tricks that she couldn't? She would like to see them grow themselves back together. Even the snake took time and Sakura didn't. She would be fine.

Gaara, on the other hand, would be dead if anyone went after him. He was still so young and didn't have the stomach for bloodshed. Even when she hunted for meat he always thanked the animals before each meal. He was gentle as he grew older and she ached to know sooner or later he would be hurt. A terrible thing was his existence; one of neither human nor fae. A punishment.

She remembered the first advice that had been given to her as a new 'mother'.

'Better to let it die than waste your soul on it.'

It had hurt hearing that from someone she once held in high regard. Sakura knew such a thought was born from regret of what the witch herself had done, but she never quite forgave Konan giving her that advice. Sometimes she wished the toad witch had taken a different path and sometimes she just hoped the woman would let her own mistakes burn away for new growth. Sakura had done the same for herself after all and she never regretted it.

Especially at night when she told Gaara stories hidden in between the stars. How he would curl up against her side and whisper questions about each light above them. How he already could predict the cycles of the moon and trace out the path it took with his fingers. Often times he would stay up even as Sakura dozed alongside the boy. If was difficult to make him sleep some nights and impossible during the full moon when it hung heavy in the sky.

Gaara was ruled by the moon and would be for his life. It was simply in his blood after all.


End file.
